


Quarantine

by onlesbesoins



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlesbesoins/pseuds/onlesbesoins
Summary: With Covid-19 hitting National City, Alex and Kelly are quarantined together.  Their anxiety starts to get the best of them and Alex pulls out her old college friend. (Drug use)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while I'm in quarantine...with plenty of weed and liquor. Enjoy!

It was an anxiety filled day…actually, it was an anxiety ridden week. They had been watching the news, watching as the pandemic swept across the only Earth they had left. Even this was something that they, and Supergirl couldn’t contain. They were under orders to be quarantined. Everybody but Supergirl, Dreamer and Brainy. Their alien DNA was resistant to the virus.

Alex sat on her couch, legs crossed, remote control in hand. They were told to practice “social distancing” which was fine since they had more than enough food, wine, and apparently weed.

“You don’t seem like the type of person that...partakes in this.” Kelly said glancing up at Alex with a small smile.

Alex shrugged. “I was in medical school. I had a lot of free time and a lot of time to be on mind altering drugs.” She looked at Kelly and gave her a weak smile. “You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. I have some edibles - chocolate - and I have a pocket vape. I also have some pre rolled blunts too.” Her face reddened as she started to ramble. “But yeah, I mean, it’s just a thought with everything going on. Neither of us are going to work and being anxious…” She kept rambling when she felt Kelly’s lips on hers. 

“Stop rambling, beautiful.” Kelly said softly, her lips millimeters from Alex’s. She kissed her again softly before sitting back with a small smile. “It’s fine, I understand. We’re both doctors and right now we’re in uncharted territory.” She ran her fingers through her dark hair. It was no secret that Kelly had been having a hard time with the state of emergency and the quarantine. Thankfully, they had each other and technology. They had been able to text their loved ones and FaceTime them while they stayed safe in Alex’s apartment, but it didn’t help the anxiety or the general feeling of foreboding that came along with everything. 

“You don’t have to.” Alex reiterated softly, her fingers linking with Kelly’s.

“I know I don’t and I love you for telling me that over and over. But, right now, I want to...relax. Calm down. Not worry about things for a little while.” Kelly gave her girlfriend a gentle smile. “I trust you and there’s no one I’d rather do this with than you.” She said leaning over and peppering a few kisses on Alex’s temple.

After a few silent minutes, Alex got to her feet and started gathering different things. She came back and sat beside Kelly and unzipped her small bag. She pulled out a few bags, still sealed, and laid them on the table. Next were a few blunts that rolled out onto the table and then, finally, a small wooden box with a few sealed glass containers of dried herb. Alex looked over at Kelly, her ears burning a dark red. “Uh...so in there is some edible chocolate. It’s pretty low dose.” She said pointing to the sealed bags. “Basically just helps me sleep. Umm...the blunts...I have’t used in a while. Basically because they stink up the house.” Alex shrugged and picked up the small wooden box, running her finger over the cheery wood. “This is my vape. You grind the flower and then it will heat up and there’s no smoke.” Putting everything down, she looked at Kelly.

The darker woman looked down at her options and then up at her girlfriend. “Show me how the vape works. Do you have something that would help me relax?”

Nodding, Alex pulled out one of the glass jars. “This is called Gorilla Grease. It’s top line stuff. Vaping hits you fast. You’ll feel like a rush of euphoria and then….relaxation.”

"Yeah, let’s do that one.” Kelly said, watching as Alex took out her grinder and put some of the flower into it. She ground it before tapping what remained into the chamber. Sliding beside Alex, her dark eyes followed every move her girlfriend made.

“Then, it heats up to 284 degrees - lower than combustion and it draws out the cannabinoids and terpenes and no smoke.” Alex said as she turned on the small box.

With eyes sparkling, Kelly laughed, her dark hair spilling over her shoulders. Alex couldn’t help but stop and watch. Kelly was beautiful regardless of the time of day or what she was doing, but there was something about her when she laughed. The unbridled happiness and how her body opened up...Alex couldn’t help but smile in response.

"You are such a nerd.” Kelly laughed. “You even know the science behind smoking weed.”

A blush crawled across Alex’s face and she leaned over, pressing a kiss on Kelly’s forehead. “Shut up.” She muttered with a smile before pulling away. Looking down at the box on the table, she gave Kelly a soft shrug. “Now, all you have to do is...inhale. Or do you want me to do it first?”

Kelly shook her head and swallowed a few times. “I’ll do it. At least you’ll be sober if I have a bad reaction to it.”

Alex nodded and picked up the vaporizer and ran her finger over the cherry wood. “All you have to do is inhale. And don’t worry, I’ve cleaned it and I’ll clean it after.”

Her words made Kelly laugh again. “You’re hilarious Alex Danvers. We’ve kissed after we’ve been in each other’s pussys, pretty sure we’ve shared enough DNA.”

The fairer of the two women blushed as she stared at the small box. With shaking hands she picked it up and passed it to Kelly and watched as she put her lips around the mouthpiece and took a deep breath. She didn’t cough, or have any reaction before pulling away. Alex watched her girlfriend carefully, watching for any reaction. Kelly’s eyes met hers and the darker woman exhaled deeply, her dark eyes glassing over. A smile crossed her face and Kelly brought her hands up to her face and ran them over the soft skin. She held them there for a few long seconds before giving Alex an easy smile. “I can see why people enjoy this feeling.” Kelly said carefully.

Alex laughed softly and leaned over to press a gentle kiss on the corner of Kelly’s mouth. “Yeah, like I said I don’t do it all the time, or even regularly, but it’s nice in times like these.” She filled up the vaporizer and copied Kelly’s actions. A few moments later she felt her head go fuzzy and she put it down, leaning back against the couch. Slowly, or what she felt was slowly, Alex turned and looked at Kelly and gave her a smile. 

Kelly, for her part, had seemingly melted into the couch, her body fully relaxed. “Yep, I can see why people like this.” She repeated again slowly. 

Sliding over so Alex pulled Kelly on top of her, she wrapped her arms around her lithe frame. “I’m glad you like it.” She whispered into her covered shoulder. 

Alex had many coping mechanisms and her smoking weed was one of the safer ones. She and Kelly had spoken ad nauseum about her drinking, and thankfully it had slowed, if not almost stopped. There were others that she rarely indulged in anymore, and she could say she hadn’t indulged in since Kelly.

Kelly shifted in her lap, straddling Alex. Their lips and tongues met languidly, Alex’s hands sliding under Kelly’s shirt. “We’re gonna get through this.” Kelly whispered against Alex’s lips.

“Mmm hmm. Together.” Alex replied, her hands resting on Kelly’s hips.

“Together.”

They sat in their own hazes, touching softly, kissing gently. “I love you.” Kelly whispered, resting her forehead against Alex’s.

“I love you too.” Alex replied softly. “While I hate what’s going on outside, I’m glad we’re quarantined together.”


End file.
